


A letter still Unwritten

by oragie



Series: Main d’argent et cœur d’or [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Free Company, Friendship, Gen, Miqo’te, Slice of Life, Warrior of light - Miqo’te
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oragie/pseuds/oragie
Summary: Adaya has never been good with words, so writing a little might be more challenging she thought.





	A letter still Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small slice of life of my Warrior of Light. First writing that send me back to my love of story.
> 
> (English is not my first language, apologizes for any weird mistakes or sentences.)

**A letter still unwritten**

Early morning at the Crimson Reapers QG, from the basement sounds can be hear, low annoyed growling, paper being torn apart or crumpled then thrown away. Adaya is rubbing the side of her head then let her hand on her forehead, and is not, by the way, pouting at all. “How is everyone so good with words but me?! It’s not that hard!” Still sitting in front of her, numerous paper with ink stain, words crossed out and ugly doodle can be seen.

“What in the seven Hells are you doing, at this hour?” The voice makes Adaya jumps on her chair, tail puffing and ears going up, the miqo’te look back at the person slowly walking down the stair, a doubtful expression on their face.

“Trying to write plans to take over the world.” They raise an eyebrow, making the woman laugh. “No, I’m trying to write a letter but...” She waves her hand over the mess in front of her and sigh loudly. “As you can tell, its not going very well... It seems so easy for you all but me...”

The other take one of her attempt, trying to figure out what was written there before the paper was crumbled and the ink smeared all over it. “And... To who are you so desperately trying to write to...?”

“To you all.” The answer come out in a breathy sound, soft and melancholic.

They freeze, looking back at her to find her looking down at her last attempts, ears low, a sad smile on her lips. Adaya looks up, shrugging.

“I... I just wanted to write something in case... You know. In case I don’t come back for whatever reasons. If one of our plans turn for the bad I... I wanted to leave something behind. I don’t plan not coming back anytime soon... But that might happen nonetheless...” She shrugs again, looking to the side, avoiding their eyes. “It’s not working well...”

They look at the mess, then Adaya, slowly coming closer to her, they take her last attempt from her grasp. The warrior look at them, confuse. “I hope you will not be able to write that letter.” Their words come out soft and yet so heavy. She opens her mouth to speak but get quickly interrupted. “That way... You will always have to find a way to come back home, so we know where and how you are.”

Adaya blinks a few time, feeling her eyes burns a little, she close them, smiling, trying to hold back tears. “... Silly!”


End file.
